Deseo de cumpleaños
by lcsalamandra
Summary: Durante ese día, ella era el centro de atención. Granadine se acerca a ella sosteniendo un pastel en manos. Cumple con la tradición y pide un deseo al momento de extinguir el fuego las velas. Sin saber que su deseo, podría hacerse realidad.


**Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, escribió esto sin ningún fin lucrativo. Este… No se si le conozca como One-shot o Drablee (no soy bueno con esas definiciones), el punto es que se basara en un universo alterno. Otra cosa, tengo un mensaje muy importante que darles pero soy tan cruel que los haré esperar hasta que acabe esta historia.**

Siendo el centro de atención de todos, ella aun buscaba a aquella persona que realmente quería ver. Rebuscó simuladamente con la mirada por todo el lugar al menos una señal de que el se encontraba ahí, sin embargo solo logro acrecentar su tristeza. El flash de una cámara la deslumbró por unos instantes por lo que tuvo que interrumpir su búsqueda, bajando la mirada para que sus ojos se volvieran a acostumbrar a la luz adecuada.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron significando una cosa para ella. Volteó hacia su derecha, descubriendo como Granadine se acercaba lentamente hacia ella cargando el tradicional postre de esa celebración. Ella colocó el pastel delante de su hija y le sonrió amablemente.

Wendy pudo ver como catorce velitas formaban una figura circular que iluminaba su rostro. Miró una vez más hacia el frente. Sus amigos tenían la mirada puesta en ella, lo que le causó un poco de vergüenza que se represento mediante el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Tuvo la sensación de que las facciones de su cara se contraían dándole la sensación de querer llorar de felicidad. Ante todo contuvo esta sensación pues no quería que nadie se preocupara por ella al verla derramar esas lágrimas que agradecían el cariño dirigido a ella ; tomó una postura recta en la silla, inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, lista para extinguir con un solo soplido esas diminutas llamas que representaban cuantos años tenia de vida. Inspiró hondo, estando a punto de soltar todo ese aire que sus pulmones contenían, fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

—No olvides tu deseo de cumpleaños—comentó Lucy.

La cumpleañera exhaló. Su amiga le había hecho recordar uno de esos detalles que hacia tan especial celebrar un aniversario de nacimiento. Aunque pensaba que ya estaba un poco grande para eso, aun le gustaba creer en esa magia especial que cumpliría lo deseados siempre y cuando el deseo no lo supiera nadie. Cerró los ojos para concentrase y pensar que desear. Dejando a un lado el materialismo, ella lo poseía todo: Una madre que cuyo amor hacia ella no tenía fin, buenos amigos que siempre procuraban su bienestar con una amistad sincera, y el amor del chico el cual estaba enamorada. Abrió los ojos al recordar a sus amigos, meditó unos segundo hasta tener en claro una de las cosas que más deseaba en ese momento. Su boca dibujo una sonrisa y con un solo soplido extinguió aquellas llamas colocadas sobre el pastel. Algunos presentes aplaudieron, otros apuntaron las lentes de su cámara hacia Wendy y tomaron fotos para grabar el momento.

La fiesta continuó con toda normalidad, mientras la chica del cumpleaños esperaba sentada, en uno de los sillones de su hogar, a que su deseo realmente se cumpliera. Hubo un momento en que ella se cansó de esperar y decidió averiguar si sus amigos sabían algo del paradero de Natsu.

—No te preocupes de aquel "cabeza de goma de mascar", sabes que una de sus dos características es ser impuntual—. Recibió por respuesta de Gray. Wendy se dejó guiar por su curiosidad, preguntándole cual era la segunda; a lo cual él respondió—. La segunda es ser un idiota.

Aquellas palabras no la ayudaron a saber cual era el retrasó de Natsu. Por lo que decidió cuestionarle a su segunda opción.

—A mi también me parece extraño que Natsu no haya llegado—respondió Erza llevándose la mano al mentón. La pelirroja al ver la desilusión que le había causado esa respuesta, trató de animarla a su estilo—. No te preocupes Wendy, cuando lo vea le daré unas lecciones sobre no hacer esperar a una mujer—comentó mientras se preparaba para darle la golpiza de su vida a Dragneel.

Wendy retrocedió unos pasos, supo que accidentalmente había provocado a Scarlet. Debía de calmarla y hacerla olvidar su furia, o de lo contrario Natsu llegaría a la fiesta solo para recibir los puños castigadores de la pelirroja. Buscó en todo el lugar tratando de encontrar una distracción, hasta que lo logro. Le señaló a Erza una de las tres mesas donde se encontraban lo bocadillos, Scarlet giró la cabeza hacia el mueble solo para encontrarse con una bandeja cuyo contenido era su mayor debilidad: Pastelillos de fresa. Con una velocidad fugaz, Titania salió del campo de visión de Wendy, tomó esa charola de metal y olvido aquella furia castigadora hacia el muchacho cada vez que le daba una mordida a su postre favorito.

Marvel se llevo la mano a su pecho aliviada, si bien no obtuvo una respuesta adecuada, al menos había logrado evitar una tragedia para el muchacho. Solo le quedaba una amiga que era igual de cercana a Dragneel: Lucy.

—Ya sabes como es Natsu—contestó al mismo tiempo que le sonreía alegre—, no debería preocuparte por él. Ya veras que en un momento dado llegara con su típica sonrisa para desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

Aquellas palabras de Lucy parecieron tranquilizarla un poco. De las tres respuestas que había recibido, la chica de cabellera rubia se había acercado a la respuesta que quería escuchar. Ella se alejó de Lucy para seguir interactuando con los invitados.

Fullbuster y Scarlet se acercaron a Lucy sin que Wendy se diera cuenta. Erza sacó su celular marcando el numero de contacto cuyo nombre era el de Natsu Dragneel. La línea sonó ocupada hasta que se corto la comunicación. Después de siete intentos por parte de los tres, decidieron dejar de intentarlo.

—Tu fuiste la última que hablaste con él, Lucy—Erza se cruzó de brazos—.Te dijo algo acerca de si iba a llegar tarde.

—Lo último que me dijo es que ya tenía el regalo perfecto para Wendy—suspiró cansada.

—No se preocupen por el idiota—Gray se metió las manos a los bolsillos, tratando de disimular con desinterés aquel argumento que estaba apunto de decir en defensa de su amigo—. Conocen a Natsu, el nunca defraudaría a un amigo, en especial a Wendy.

Sin embargo para ellos tres su miedo se hizo presente pues la fiesta llegó a su fin y Natsu jamás apareció.

* * *

Wendy se encontraba recostada en su cama boca arriba, su cara era cubierta por su almohada pues no quería que nadie viera aquella expresión llena de tristeza que en esos momentos tenia, incluso si se encontraba sola en su cuarto. Estiró su brazo izquierdo en busca de su teléfono, lo tomó, poniéndolo enfrente de su cara teniendo la esperanza de haber recibido una llamada de Natsu o por lo menos algún mensaje.

Nada. No tenía ningún indicio del paradero de Dragneel. Esto le ocasionó un sentimiento de estrujamiento en su pecho ¿Acaso su relación no era lo suficientemente importante para Natsu? Se mordió el lado inferior, sus parpados comenzaron a temblar tratando de dejar salir lágrimas de tristeza que posiblemente la harían sentir mejor. Al mismo tiempo que dejo escapara una gota de su dolor, escuchó como un pequeño objeto solido impactaba contra la ventana que daba a la calle. Ese ruido la sobresalto, se levantó, dirigiéndose a al lugar donde se había generado el sonido. Fue una sorpresa muy grande para ella al ver a Natsu en las afueras.

Wendy se despojó de aquella pijama rosada que traía puesta, pues no quería que él la viera con esa ropa que la hacia ver un poco infantil. Llevando una blusa de tirantes con rayas amarillas y azules, combinado con una falda blanca, bajo las escaleras de su hogar con el sigiló que haría competencia con cualquier ninja profesional, pues no quería despertar a su madre. Abrió lentamente la puerta de su hogar, encontrándose cara a cara con la persona que más deseaba ver.

—Hola Wendy—le susurró para no ocasionar demasiado ruido.

Con solo escuchar su voz la estremeció por completo. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Quiso lanzarse hacia él y darle un gran abrazo que duraría toda la noche, pero no quería que Natsu se saliera con la suya sin recibir ningún tipo de regaño.

Se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, apartando la mirada para otro lado mientras soltaba un bufido de molestia. Esperando como reaccionaria el chico, recordó que esta seria la primera vez que ella estuviera enojada con él. Jamás pensó que su primera pelea fuera en su cumpleaños.

Dragneel esperaba ese tipo de bienvenida. Es decir, se había perdido el cumpleaños de la chica más dulce que podría conocer. Era natural que ella estuviera enojada con el pues era el aniversario de vida de su novia secreta.

—Wendy—Natsu colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro de ella. Marvel volvió a dirigir su atención hacia él y de pronto observó como Dragneel se hincaba con la cabeza agachada— ¡Lamento no haber llegado a tu fiesta!—exclamó sin importarle su tono de voz.

Esa disculpa sincera la sobresalto. Su primer impulso fue voltear a ver a la ventana que daba vista a la habitación de su madre para confirmar si ese alto tono de voz no la habría despertado. Al ver como el sitio donde dormitaba seguía en plena oscuridad, exhalo aliviada. Volviéndole a poner atención a su novio, que todavía seguía en posición de ser perdonado, sonrió para si misma y decidió tenderle su mano para que este supiera que ya había sido perdonado. Wendy sabia que no podía enfadarse con él.

—No importa que no hayas llegado a la fiesta—comentó ella dándole un fuerte abrazó, quedando a la altura de su pecho—. Lo importante es que ahora estas aquí, conmigo.

Natsu volvió a sujetarla, esta vez de ambos hombros, para separarse de aquella muestra de cariño. Wendy lo miró a los ojos un poco confundida, sin saber el ¿Por qué? de esa actitud tan brusca hacia ella. Estando a punto de abrir la boca para cuestionarlo, Natsu se reclinó uniendo sus labios con los suyos. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por tal acción. Una sensación en su estomago comenzó a invadirla, mientras sus mejillas adquirían el color carmesí.

El beso no duró más de diez segundos. Cuando Natsu decidió darle fin a esa muestra de amor, separó sus labios lentamente pues a él también le parecía agradable sentir los labios de ella unidos con los de su novia. Sintió un golpe de calor en todo su cuerpo, preguntándose a si mismo si esa era la sensación que se sentía cada vez que besabas a la persona que te gustaba.

— ¿Y bien?—le preguntó a una todavía impactada y sonrojada Wendy— ¿Te gustó tu regalo de cumpleaños?

Ella salió de su sorpresa. Miró directamente a Natsu quien tenía el mismo color que sus mejillas. Tardó un momento y después comprendió aquellas palabras. El regalo de Natsu había sido su primer beso. Una de las cosas que tanto ansiaba hacer con Dragneel se había cumplido.

—Quiero que nuestros amigos sepan de nuestra celebración—. Por tercera vez en la velada, Wendy se volvía a sorprender—. Se que es un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero no quiero seguir ocultando mis sentimientos hacia ti frente a todos. Si son nuestros amigos, ellos entenderán nuestros sentimientos.

Con esas palabras Wendy recordó la razón el día en que Natsu le revelo sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ese día fue unos de los más felices, aunque también sintió un poco de miedo pues Dragneel seria su primer novio, así que decidió ocultar la relación pues no quería que los demás se preocuparan por ella debido a su inocencia. Si bien, Natsu tenia la reputación escolar de meterse en problemas, e incluso de crear el mas grande de los alborotos por mínimas razones. Ahora eso ya no le importaba pues ella también quería desde hace varios meses revelar la relación.

Antes de dar un "hagámoslo" como respuesta. Decidió cuestionarle a Natsu el motivo por el cual no había llegado a su celebración.

— Pues—Natsu desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado—, quería que el momento de nuestro primer beso solo fuera para nosotros dos.

Wendy se fue a la cama con una sola idea de su cabeza. Su deseo de cumpleaños, se había concedido.

**¡Hey! Y se lo que estarán diciendo tras leer ese pequeño fic:**

— **¡Lcsalamandra le ha puesto el signo de "terminado" a uno de sus fic! ¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡Corran a las colinas!**

**Pues lamento informarles que no es el fin del mundo. O al menos eso espero.**

**Bueno pues este fic es el primero que escribo en donde el romance es directo. Así que si van a dejar una crítica (que se agradece), no sean tan duros conmigo. Aparte de que siempre quise hacer un NatsuxWendy.**

**En segunda, quise darle una diferente interpretación al deseo de cumpleaños de Wendy, por lo que les haré estas preguntas:**

**¿Cuál creen que haya sido su deseo? ¿Sera que Natsu estuviera con ella en su cumpleaños? ¿O su primer beso? Aunque también esta la opción de revelar su relación con el chico.**

**Como dije, interprétenlo a su manera. Dejando a un lado esas trivialidades llegó el momento del anuncio tan importante y es que… (Redobles de tambor)**

**He decidido dejar de ser escritor de fanfiction. Se que es algo inesperado para ciertos lectores que siguen mis historias, pero esto a mi también me tomó por sorpresa. Por lo que solo me queda decirles a todos ustedes que…Ahora que realmente están poniendo atención, puedo darles mi verdadero mensaje.**

**Lo siento, no pude evitar jugarles esta broma ¡Todavía hay Lcsalamandra para rato! **

**En fin, la verdad es ¡Próximamente estaré publicando nuevas historias! Así que ¿adivinen quienes serán las parejas amorosas de Natsu (independiente de cada historia) Por que ¿Qué seria de una historia sin romance? Claro que, sin descuidar mis otras historias.**

**(Cierta lectora y seguidora de mis fic, desde Brasil, ya les lleva ventaja con una pareja amorosa)**

**Una cosa mas mi historia titulada: "El chico infernal, Natsu". Esta pausada por el momento debido a que como esta la escribí sin tener una idea clara (un consejo: antes de escribir una historia, piensen muy bien la idea general, así como el desarrollo y desenlace de esta). Cabe la posibilidad de que la reinicie. **

**¡Se despide Lcsalamandra!**


End file.
